


Reflections in White and Gold

by Tuned_Realities



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Growing Up, I don't think this breaks canon, No Dialogue, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Some headcanon, hurt and self comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuned_Realities/pseuds/Tuned_Realities
Summary: White had always been her least favorite color.Maybe it was because her childhood had been drenched in the bright colorless void of it.Maybe because it reminded her of things that she didn't particularly like.





	Reflections in White and Gold

White had always been her least favorite color. 

Maybe it was because her childhood had been drenched in the bright colorless void of it. 

Maybe because it reminded her of things that she didn't particularly like. 

It was all Lillie could think of as she followed wordlessly behind her mother, seeing their faces reflected in the spotless walls of white and gold what seemed like ages ago.

It still scared her today how alike they actually looked. Lillie had her mother's tall, lean build, the same intense green eyes. The girl would definitely be as tall as her mother, a real mirror image. What would happen if she somehow wound up the same way? 

What a fool she had been... She had seen enough hope in her mother to stay, despite everything Lusamine did. This woman had made her childhood a living hell... Lillie had cried herself to sleep quietly in her pillows, stayed silent when accompanying her mother, who didn't even seem to acknowledge the fact that she had children, often brushing them off onto Wicke, who had been kind to both Lillie and her brother. The purple-haired woman had taught them, played with them and talked to them despite how busy she was. 

But that couldn't change much for long. Lillie paused for a moment as she transferred things from one bag to another, a deep breath. She hadn't liked to think about these things. 

The day her brother left had been one of the hardest in her life. The only way she knew he was lraving was when she heard him walking, her eyes fluttering sleepily open. The last she had seen of him the night he left was his blonde hair and dark clothing as a blur, the alarms blaring loudly. Lusamine had been very upset... But not for the loss of her son. She was more disappointed about the Pokemon he had taken with him. "Such a waste," As she had called it. There was no grieving for the safety of the child she should have adored, only a sourness to her voice whenever he was mentioned. 

And eventually, they didn't mention him anymore. 

Lillie, on the other hand, had been broken. Gladion was her older brother, for Arceus' sake! He had assured her that things would be okay, that they would find a way to fix everything and have the mother they loved again. 

Oh, how she longed for the family that should have been. Two parents and their two lovely children. But it had become the mother who thought of her children as little more than dolls and accessories, even dressing them like the beasts she loved more than them, a brother who left her behind, and the image of a father that Lillie could hardly remember. 

But yet, she still held hope for this woman. Lillie had given her enough faith to stay, even after she understood that Gladion left for his own good. Lillie hoped and prayed for some way to save the mother that was already too far gone,for some way to have the happiest memories that were too old to be remembered clearly. Oh, what a fool she felt she was. 

Another break. A lump was forming in he throat. She looked at herself in the mirror. She still looked just like her mother... especially with her hair done to look just like that Ultra Beast... An angry bubble had formed in her throat at just the thought.   
She grabbed a hairtie. She wasn't a doll. She was alive, a person. Not some accessory. 

Maybe this lack of being herself is also why she hated the color white. Her mother dressed her in it nonstop, and _always_ just like the beast that haunted her. She looked like a personification of the Pokemon-like creature from another world, her hair arranged all-too-carefully, the dress made of fine material most would only put on for special occasions. It made her heart hurt. 

She didn't look ugly by any means. Lillie was rather pretty, as she had discovered while staying with the professor. She had seen advertisements with girls much like her- Tall and thin with delicate features and large, round eyes. And the colors worked with how she looked. 

She just wasn't comfortable with looking like somebody else's idea of beauty. Lillie wanted to be beautiful to herself. 

Now here she was, standing back in this place that held her for so long. Something had shifted in her, changing from passive hope to active determination. Her mother had vanished, gone to Ultra Space. Lillie wasn't going to sit idly by. Not again. 

She was going to find her mother and make her come back.

She was going to save her mother and help Nebby. 

It was almost impossible to recognize the girl she saw in the mirror. The girl in the reflection was more confident, she had a higher chin and looked like she made her own choices. 

Lillie smiled at her reflection for the first time in what felt like decades.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I have kind of been wanting to write this forever but never figured out how. I figured this was as good as it gets for now. 
> 
> Lillie was one of my favorite characters, honestly. 
> 
> I just needed to write her a little story.


End file.
